Segitiga
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Segitiga hanya akan menyisakan satu pihak yang terluka. 3shot. AU!MayuAkaKuro. Warn inside. Yaoi. RnR/DLDR


**Segitiga**

 _Original story by_ **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Rate_ **M**

 _ **MayuAkaKuro**_

 _Drama, Hurt/comfort,Romance_

 **Warning:** _ **Male x Male, yaoi, oreshi,**_ _latjur!_ _ **Kuroko, typo(s), OOC, implisit, etc.**_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di paling sudut ruangan. Memisahkan diri dari keramaian diantara remangnya ruangan yang gemerlapan. Mengabaikan bising lagu yang menghentak. Mengundang para pendengarnya untuk menggerakkan tubuh.

Manik _crimson_ yang berkilat diantara minimnya cahaya. Hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Menatap satu-satunya warna cerah yang mencolok diantara warna-warna yang redup. Bercahaya diantara keremangan. Bagaikan melihat langit siang di malam hari. Menjadi satu-satunya poros dunianya saat ini.

Biru. _Teal. Azure. Aquamarine. Sapphire._ Apapun itu, adalah warna yang telah mencuri atensinya sejak satu minggu terakhir dirinya singgah di tempat yang selama ini ia hindari.

Kelab. Diskotek. Bar. Atau apapun itu namanya, dirinya tidak peduli. Tempat yang pernah ia anggap suram dan penuh maksiat dibalik kata 'mencari kesenangan'. Tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir dalam benak, jika dirinya akan menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

Namun semua anggapan itu sirna. Saat dirinya menemukan sosok indah diantara kesuraman tempat itu. Bidadari diantara para pendosa. Atau mungkin saja, bidadari itu sendiri yang sudah menjerumuskan mereka kedalam kubangan dosa.

Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu terus menatap, mengawasi dan menyaksikannya sendiri. Bagaimana sosok bidadari itu menjerat. Menarik para pria hidung belang untuk mendekat dan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Bertekuk lutut hingga rela menjual semua yang melekat di tubuh, hanya untuk mendapatkan sang bidadari meski untuk semalam.

Meskipun begitu, dirinya, Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak akan memungkiri jika ia pun telah terjerat pada pesona sosok itu meski hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh. Menatapnya penuh minat dari balik cahaya yang temaram. Menahan semua hasrat seminggu terakhir ini untuk mendekati sosok itu. Melakukan apa yang para pria itu lakukan pada sosok itu setiap malamnya.

Ia pun rela bergumul dengan dosa jika itu bisa membuatnya memiliki sosok itu untuk dirinya. Menghabiskan seluruh harta kekayaan keluarganya yang mereka bilang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, hanya untuk membuat sosok itu tetap berada di sisinya di setiap malamnya. Tak rela membiarkan pria lain menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung kuku.

Dengan hati yang sudah ia mantapkan. Kaki jenjang pun ia langkahkan. Tegap dan tegas menuju tujuannya. Tatapannya lurus tertuju pada sosok itu. Tak pernah barang semili sekon pun melepaskan tatapannya. Setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan sosok itu, tidak akan pernah luput dari sepasang _crimson_ nya.

Bagaimana tangan seputih salju itu bergerak lincah meracik minuman dan menuangkannya ke setiap gelas kosong yang berdiri tegak minta diisi. Bagaimana senyum bisnis terus dilengkungkannya kepada para pelanggan yang tidak menutupi lagi ketertarikannya kepada sosok itu. Bagaimana permata _sapphire_ itu bersinar di keremangan. Sesekali terkekeh pelan menanggapi obrolan yang entah apa, Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi ingin menggapainya.

Menggapai sosok itu dan memilikinya hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Semua yang ada pada sosok itu ingin dimilikinya. Senyumnya, tawanya tatapannya. Semua itu hanya boleh tertuju kepadanya.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat. Menuju satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Tak ingin ada orang lain yang menempatinya. Satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu, Tuan?"

Suara lembut yang mengalun bagai _lullaby_ itu menyambutnya setelah berhasil menempati kursi itu.

 _Crimson_ dan _cerulean_ itu beradu di keremangan cahaya. Tak mampu menutupi kekagumannya pada birunya samudera yang terpapar jelas di hadapannya. Menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam. Membuat dirinya ragu akan ada seseorang yang mampu menyelamatkan dirinya yang sudah terjerat dalam jaring laba-laba yang mematikan. Dan dirinya terhanyut, menikmati setiap jeratan yang mengikat dirinya.

"Tuan?"

Terhenyak. Dirinya terlalu larut dalam kekaguman. Hingga mengabaikan sosok biru yang dikaguminya kini menatapnya dengan alis biru yang bertautan.

"Apa Tuan ingin memesan sesuatu?" pertanyaan kembali diulang. Disertai senyum bisnis yang terukir diwajah tampan namun tidak mampu menutupi kecantikannya. Membuat pria dengan helaian _scarlet_ kembali terkagum oleh sosok itu.

"Aku ingin memesan dirimu."

Kekehan pelan mengalun lembut dari bibir tipis si biru. Seolah apa yang dikatakan si merah di hadapannya terdengar lucu baginya.

Berdeham pelan, dan kembali menatap si merah dengan senyum bisnis.

"Anda benar-benar _to the point,_ Tuan—"

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Tersenyum tipis. Si biru menyambut uluran tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya. "Tetsuya."

"Hanya Tetsuya?"

"Apalah arti sebuah nama bagi seorang _Bartender_ _sewaan_ sepertiku."

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ mengangguk samar kemudian kembali menatap manik _azure_ di hadapannya. "jadi?"

Helaian _teal_ bergerak naik turun, mengikuti gerakan kepala yang mengangguk pelan. Manik _azure_ itu pun balas menatap sepasang _crimson_ di hadapannya sebelum melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi sebelumnya, Akashi- _san_ harus memesan minuman terlebih dulu sebelum membawaku pergi dari sini."

"Berikan aku minuman yang terbaik dan jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

"Baiklah—" menjeda kalimatnya untuk kembali menatap Akashi yang tengah menatapnya tidak sabar. Kekehan pelan kembali mengalun dari bibirnya. Menatap ekspresi wajah pria di hadapannya seperti sebuah hiburan baginya. Berdeham sebelum kembali menampilkan senyum bisnisnya.

"—Akashi-kun." Lanjutnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Bergerak diantara rak-rak yang menyimpan berbagai macam _wine_ dengan berbagai _merk_. Tangan putih itu terulur, mengambil sebuah botol yang terletak di sudut teratas. Sedikit kesulitan karena postur tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Kembali menghampiri Akashi yang sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda itu. Meletakkan gelas bertungkai yang kosong di meja dan menuangkan cairan berwarna merah kedalamnya setelah membuka tutup botolnya dengan alat khusus.

"Ini adalah _wine_ terbaik yang kami miliki disini." Tersenyum, setelah meletakkan botol _wine_ yang di tangannya. Manik _azure_ nya menatap Akashi yang kini tengah meneguk _wine_ dalam gelasnya.

"Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya masih menatap lekat lelaki yang kini meletakkan gelas _wine_ yang tersisa hanya separuhnya saja.

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Akashi singkat balas menatap _azure_ yang tidak pernah bosan untuk dikagumi.

 _Bartender_ yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Tetsuya itu mengernyit. "Hanya itu?"

Mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon. _Wine_ yang tersisa separuhnya itu kembali diteguk hingga tandas. Dan kembali menatap si biru yang memasang wajah datar di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memesan minuman dan menghabiskannya." gelas bertungkai yang telah kosong itu diletakkan di atas meja. "Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Senyum simpul terukir diwajah menawan si biru. "Akashi- _kun_ sepertinya sudah tidak sabar,ya?"

Gelas kosong dan botol _wine_ yang isinya berkurang sedikit itu diraihnya. Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan gelas dan botol _wine_ di tangannya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang terus mengawasi punggung pemuda itu, hingga kembali kepadanya.

"Tidakkah, Akashi- _kun_ ingin mengenalku lebih dulu?"

Mengangguk pelan sebelum berujar, "Ya…" Manik _crimson_ itu menatap lekat _cerulean_ di hadapannya. "Tapi tidak disini."

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

Tetsuya kembali beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah dengan langkah yang konstan menghampiri seseorang— yang Akashi ketahui sebagai salah satu bartender seperti pemuda itu. Berbincang sesuatu yang Akashi yakini jika si biru sedang meminta izin untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Sesekali, pemuda itu melirik ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat. Sementara pemuda dengan helaian _raven_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut melirik ke arahnya dengan senyum yang yang lebih lebar.

Akashi masih menatap Tetsuya yang kini kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Keluar dari meja bar yang sejak tadi menjadi pembatas antara mereka, hingga kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin, dan kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu?" manik _crimson_ masih terpaku pada penampilan si biru di hadapannya dengan alis merah yang bertaut. "Aku bisa menunggumu berganti pakaian."

Kepala dengan helaian biru itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Akashi- _kun_. Lagipula, aku memang tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tangan putih yang lebih kecil darinya itu pun diraih. Menggenggamnya selama mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _Bar_. Seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada pengunjung lainnya, jika malam ini, Tetsuya adalah miliknya. Begitu pun dengan malam-malam berikutnya. Akashi akan kembali datang dan mengklaim Tetsuya untuk dirinya. Tak perduli jika setiap malam ia harus menghabis ratusan lembar uang dengan nominal terbesar. Asalkan, Tetsuya ada, hanya untuk melayani dirinya

.

~ TRIANGLE

.

Mewah dan Elegan adalah kesan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh sepasang manik _azure_ yang sejak tadi tak pernah berhenti untuk tidak mengagumi ruangan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Termangu layaknya orang bodoh. Bibirnya bahkan tak pernah berhenti mendecakkan kekaguman.

Jika boleh dirinya mengakui. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kali bagi dirinya menginjakan kaki di ruangan luas dan mewah hanya untuk sebuah kamar Hotel.

Apakah pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu sedang menunjukan kepadanya, siapa pria itu yang sebenarnya? Tapi, tidak kah ini terlalu berlebihan? Menyewa _suite president_ hanya untuk melakukan _seks_ semalam?

Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, membuat dirinya tak menyadari jika salah satu pintu dalam kamar yang luas itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria lain dengan helaian _scarlet_ yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi raut khawatir saat mendapati si biru masih terpaku di tempat yang sama semenjak mereka tiba di kamar Hotel yang disewanya.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_." Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Manik _azure_ itu kini terpaku pada sepasang _crimson_ yang begitu dekat dengannya. Entah sejak kapan Akashi berdiri di hadapannya, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu karena dirinya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Tangan yang lebih besar itu terangkat. Menangkup pipi putih yang sedikit berisi. Menuntun permata _sapphire_ di hadapannya untuk bertemu dengan _ruby_ miliknya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Kelopak pucat dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Menatap polos sepasang _scarlet_ yang terlihat semakin dekat, hingga jarak diantara mereka hampir tiada.

"Akashi - _kun_." Bahu kekar si merah didorong, sebelum bibir mereka bertemu untuk mencumbu. Menciptakan sepasi yang tadi hampir saja hilang. Manik _crimson_ dan _cerulean_ pun kembali beradu. "Aku ingin membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu."

Mengulum senyum tipis untuk Akashi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang terpaku pada punggung kecil yang lenyap di balik pintu.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur _king size_. Menunggu sambil membaca majalah yang disediakan pihak Hotel pun menjadi pilihannya.

Menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_ dengan kaki berselonjor. Majalah di atas _buffet_ di samping tempat tidur diraihnya. Halaman demi halaman majalah coba ditelusuri. Membaca artikel yang tertera ataupun hanya menatap gambar para model yang dibayar untuk bergaya dalam lembaran kertas majalah. Menjadi kegiatannya dalam mencumbu waktu.

Terlalu larut dalam bacaannya. Membuat dirinya tak menyadari adanya derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga tangan putih merebut majalah ditangannya. Meletakkannya kembali majalah tersebut ke atas _buffet_ disampingnya.

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu merangkak naik, menatap si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Tetsuya yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ sama sepertinya. Helaian biru pemuda itupun masih terlihat meneteskan air dari ujungnya.

Manik _crimson_ miliknya masih terpaku pada permata _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Menatap lekat pergerakan si biru yang kini mendudukkan tubuh ramping itu di pangkuannya.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Tetsuya."

Tangan itu bergerak membelai wajah rupawan Tetsuya. Perlahan. Tipis. Lembut. Tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada sosok biru yang langsung menawan hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

Tetsuya hanya terdiam dan membiarkan jari pria itu menyusuri wajahnya. Merayap ke telinga, hingga turun menyusuri leher jenjangnya.

Menarik tengkuk si biru hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis dan hilang.

Kedua otot bibir bertemu dalam pagutan dengan gairah yang tidak lagi disembunyikan. Daging tak bertulang ikut serta dalam pertarungan. Menjajah setiap apa yang ditemuinya. Membelit seolah enggan untuk berpisah. Menikmati rasa manis saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis, membuat mereka dengan tidak rela memutuskan ciuman. Napas keduanya memburu. Oksigen dalam kamar _suite president_ itu dihirup rakus. Berlomba mengatur kembali napas yang memburu.

Kedua manik berkabut nafsu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Manik _crimson_ menatap kagum manik _azure_ yang mencoba untuk menggodanya.

Tatapan menjadi awal bagi segalanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi jarak kembali terkikis. Sepasang lengan putih yang lebih kecil melingkari leher Akashi. Sementara sepasang tangan yang lainnya melingkari pinggang ramping Tetsuya.

Tubuh yang terasa panas itu merapat. Kedua bibir kembali saling mencumbu. Kedua pasang tangan bergerak liar. Melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka dengan tidak sabar. Meraba dan menyentuh tubuh polos dengan gerakan sensual.

Tubuh ringkih di pangkuannya dibaringkan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir yang masih saling mencumbu satu sama lain. bertumpu pada siku dan lutut agar tidak benar-benar menindih tubuh ringkih di bawahnya.

Mereka terus bercumbu dengan tangan yang bergerak liar. Menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh ataupun menyentuh setiap sudut sensitif yang berhasil mengundang desahan dan erangan yang tertahan di kedua bibir yang masih menyatu.

Ciuman terlepas meninggalkan jejak benang saliva tipis sebagai penghubung.

Kedua manik berbeda warna yang sudah diselimuti kabut gairah saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Tetsuya."

Suara berat itu mengalun mutlak.

"Aku milikmu untuk malam ini, Akashi- _kun_."

Setelah kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir chery yang membengkak. Mereka berdua pun kembali bergumul. Mencumbu satu sama lain untuk saling memuaskan hasrat.

Mendominasi dan didominasi.

Tetsuya pasrah. Membiarkan Akashi menandai tubuh polosnya. Memilikinya untuk semalam, dan mencumbu dirinya dengan suka cita. Membiarkan tubuh mereka menyatu dan meledak dalam euphoria kenikmatan yang melambungkan mereka ke nirwana.

.

~Triangle

.

"Darimana saja kau, Akashi Seijuuro?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu mengalun. Menyambut langkah kakinya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

Manik _crimson_ melirik dari sudut matanya hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik _kelabu_ yang terlihat hampa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku—" manik _crimson_ balas menatap tajam sosok _kelabu_ yang duduk angkuh di sofa sudut kamarnya. "—Chihiro!?" mendesis saat menyerukan nama si kelabu.

"Menunggumu, dan memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat." Berujar datar. Raut wajah pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu pun sama datarnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang _crimson_ di hadapannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang menjijikan." Manik _crimson_ masih setia memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Kau _tunangan_ ku—" berujar tenang meskipun manik _crimson_ di hadapannya semakin menajam. Seolah siap untuk menyayat tubuh pemuda kelabu di hadapannya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. "—wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Jas hitam yang dikenakannya dilepas, melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur dengan seprai merah —warna yang identic dengan dirinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan perjodohan konyol itu." Dasi hitam bergaris merah ditanggalkan. "Jadi berhentilah, memperlakukan seperti itu." Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka kancing kemeja _dark blue_ yang dikenakannya.

Manik _crimson_ kembali bertemu dengan manik _kelabu_. Keduanya menatap datar satu sama lain.

"Karena aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Berujar dingin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu yang berada dalam kamar itu. Meninggalkan sosok kelabu yang masih setia menatap punggung Akashi Seijuuro yang hilang dibalik pintu berwarna putih dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi.

Beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Pemuda berusia 27 tahun dengan tinggi 182 cm itu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur. Manik kelabunya menatap lekat jas hitam yang teronggok diatas tempat tidur sebelum meraihnya.

Mengernyit saat menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang manis tertinggal pada jas di tangannya. Dirinya sangat mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sangat hapal seperti apa aroma parfum yang selalu dipakai _tunangan_ nya itu.

Aroma _vanilla_ yang manis bukanlah milik Akashi. Lalu siapa?

Rahang pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu mengeras. Mengingat kemungkinan Akashi menghabiskan malamnya bersama seseorang dengan bercinta. Sedikit kesal mengingat dirinya yang merupakan _tunangan_ pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu saja belum pernah menyentuhnya.

Getaran pada _SmartPhone_ yang tersimpan dalam saku jas milik Akashi terasa di tangannya yang masih memegang Jas milik pria itu. Tak ingin lancang, namun rasa penasarannya berhasil mengalahkan dirinya.

Tangannya pun bergerak mengambil _SmartPhone_ dalam saku. Kedua alis kelabunya bertaut, saat sebuah nama yang asing baginya tertera di layar _SmartPhone_ milik Akashi.

 _Tetsuya_.

Mayuzumi sangat mengenal pribadi Akashi sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan ia juga sangat mengenal siapa saja orang berlabel teman bagi si Merah. Tidak banyak. Dan itu membuat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro hapal setiap nama teman Akashi. Tapi, nama yang tertera di layar _SmartPhone_ di tangannya sangat asing baginya.

Ponsel yang terus bergetar, kembali menjadi atensi Mayuzumi. Menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya tanpa bersuara.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi- _kun_." Suara lembut namun bass mengalun dari seberang sana.

Mayuzumi memilih diam. Membiarkan seseorang yang ia yakini seorang pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan mengirim nomer rekeningku melalui email." Jeda sejenak. Mayuzumi masih terdiam, menunggu pemuda di seberang telepon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ bisa mentransfer pembayaran jasaku ke nomor rekeningku sesuai perjanjian kita semalam."

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak.

Bukan oleh Tetsuya. Melainkan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sudah mendapatkan kepastian akan siapa orang yang bernama Tetsuya itu.

 _Pelacur._

Entah kenapa, hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Jadi, Akashi menghabiskan malamnya bersama seorang pelacur?

Pelacur seperti apa yang berhasil menjerat seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

 _SmartPhone_ di tangan kembali ditaruh di tempatnya seperti semula. Begitupun dengan jas di tangannya.

Dirinya berbalik. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kamar tersebut tanpa berpamitan pada si pemilik yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya di dalam sana. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia berkunjung ke manor _Tunangan_ nya itu.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan sang _tunangan_ , disaat dirinya harus memastikan sesuatu.

Ya. Dirinya harus tahu, siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan _tunangan_ nya, Akashi Seijuuro. Termasuk seseorang yang bernama Tetsuya.

.

~Triangle

.

Awalnya, ia berpikir untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Menganggap jika semua akan baik-baik saja dan akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Berpikir jika _tunangan_ nya, Akashi Seijuuro hanya sedang dilanda kejenuhan dan mencari pelampiasan nafsunya untuk sementara.

Namun setelah dua minggu pemuda merah itu masih menemui _pelacur_ nya dan menghabiskan setiap malam bersamanya. Membuat dirinya tak hanya bisa berdiam diri saja dan membiarkan Akashi semakin terjerat pada _pelacur_ itu.

Tidak bisa.

Karena Akashi Seijuro adalah miliknya. Dan ia akan menjauhkan siapapun yang mencoba merebut Seijuuro darinya. Termasuk _pelacur_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pelabuhan malamnya seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Dirinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak akan segan melenyapkan _pelacur_ yang telah menggoda Seijuuro. Jika peringatannya malam ini diabaikan _pelacur_ itu.

Demi tujuannya itu lah, dirinya kini terdampar disebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui tempat apa saja yang sering dikunjungi Seijuuro. Termasuk sosok itu, _pelacur_ yang sering disewa _tunangan_ nya.

Langkah kakinya, membawa dirinya semakin dekat pada _pelacur_ itu. Sosok yang terlalu terang diantara keremangan cahaya tempatnya berada saat ini. Sosok yang mampu menggoda siapa saja dengan wajah rupawannya. Sosok yang terlihat rapuh dan pantas untuk dilindungi. Sosok yang telah mampu menjerat seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Bidadari yang berlumur dosa. Dengan mata biru sebiru samudera yang menyimpan berjuta misteri. Mampu menenggelamkan siapapun yang mencoba menyelaminya. Menenggelamkan hingga ke dasar dan tidak mampu kembali ke permukaan.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu, Tuan?" Suara itu mengalun lembut diantara hentakan musik yang keras memekakkan telinga. Halus dan jernih menyambut telinganya yang sensitif.

"Dirimu." Berujar datar. Manik _kelabu_ menatap datar _azure_ yang diliputi kebingungan.

"Maaf, Tuan?" Senyum bisnis tersungging di wajah si biru. Mencoba memperjelas kembali apa yang didengar sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Nada dan tatapan itu sama datarnya. Manik kelabu masih menghujam _azure_ dari balik keremangan cahaya.

Senyum bisnis masih tersungging di wajah rupawan si biru. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, sudah ada yang memilikiku untuk malam ini."

Manik _azure_ bergulir, menatap seorang pria _dim_ yang duduk di sebelah pria k _elabu_.

Mayuzumi melirik melalui sudut matanya. Menatap si _dim_ yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Sebelum kembali bergulir, menatap datar manik _cerulean_ yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat."

"Hey!" pemuda dim di sebelahnya berseru tak terima. Menatap tajam dengan manik _biru_ yang lebih gelap pada pemuda kelabu yang masih menatap sosok biru muda diantara mereka. Sebelum ikut menatap sosok yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian kedua pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat untuk malam ini, Tetsu."

"Sepuluh kali lipat." Manik kelabu itu, masih menatap lurus sepasang _azure_ di hadapannya.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu pun masih saling mengunci satu sama lain. Sama sekali tak terganggu oleh pria _dim_ diantara mereka yang kini mendecih keras.

"Sepertinya, Aomine- _kun_ harus segera meminta maaf pada Kise- _kun_." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang manik kelabu di hadapannya, Tetsuya berujar. "Jika Aomine-kun tidak ingin tidur seorang diri malam ini." Tambahnya yang kini mulai menatap pemuda _dim_ yang dipanggil Aomine itu.

Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya —setelah berpamitan pada Tetsuya dan menatap tajam pemuda kelabu yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Anda ingin memesan minuman terlebih dahulu, Tuan…?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Senyum tipis yang hampir takk terlihat itu tersungging disertai anggukan pelan. "Mayuzumi- _san_?"

"Tidak." Singkat dan datar. Jawaban itu keluar dari pemuda kelabu bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Terkekeh pelan sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum maklum. "Anda mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

" _Pelanggan_ mu?"

Mengangguk samar. sepasang _azure_ menatap lurus manik _kelabu_ yang terlihat kosong. "Dia sama seperti anda, _to the point_ dan tidak sabaran."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan _pelanggan_ mu dan membuang waktuku percuma."

Tubuh berbalut jas abu-abu yang serupa dengan surainya itu berbalik. Menatap si biru melalui bahunya sebelum kembali berujar datar. "Aku akan menunggumu diluar."

Melangkahkan kaki jenjang itu menjauh dari meja bar. Meninggalkan si biru yang menatap datar punggung tegap yang semakin kecil dan menghilang dari jangkauannya.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk menemui sosok kelabu yang telah menyewanya untuk malam ini. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama juga untuk menemukan sosok yang kini berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil sedan _silver_ yang terparkir di pelataran parkir klub tempatnya bekerja.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Manik azure miliknya menatap lekat penampilan sosok itu. Jas abu-abu yang tadi dikenakannya sudah ditanggalkan. Pria itu kini hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dengan dua kancing yang terlepas. Celana panjang berwarna abu-abu membalut kaki jenjang pemuda itu. Penampilan yang cukup mengundang bagi siapapun untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Mayuzumi _-san_."

Manik kelabu menatap lekat pemuda biru yang kini hanya kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Menggumam pelan sebelum memasuki sedan silver yang diikuti Tetsuya setelahnya.

Melajukan _Mercedes benz_ miliknya ke tempat tujuan.

"Tetsuya," si biru bersuara. Mencoba memulai percakapan, saat dirasanya pria yang masih fokus pada kemudinya tidak akan membuka suara. "itu namaku, Mayuzumi- _san_."

"Aku tahu." Nadanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, monoton. Sementara tatapannya masih tertuju pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku seterkenal itu?"

Manik kelabu melirik melalui sudut matanya sebelum kembali menatap jalan yang dilaluinya. Sementara bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan si biru.

Si biru mencoba maklum. Pria yang menyewanya malam ini mungkin sedikit pendiam.

"Apakah mayuzumi- _san_ sering mengunjungi klub itu?"

Tak menyerah.

Tetsuya masih mencoba untuk membuka obrolan. Akan tetapi, pria di sampingnya masih bungkam. Terlihat tidak tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Manik _azure_ bergulir, menatap gedung Hotel yang cukup familiar berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tak menyadari jika mobil yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti, begitu pu dengan Mayuzumi yang kini tengah melepas _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti itu?" suara baritone bernada monoton itu mengembalikan dirinya. Manik _azure_ menatap pemuda yang kini hendak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari kendaraannya.

Tangan putih itu pun bergerak cepat melepas _seatbelt_ yang mengekang tubuhnya. Mengikuti jejak Mayuzumi yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lobi Hotel bintang lima yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Berdiri diam, menunggu Pria kelabu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya setelah melakukan _check in._ manik _azure_ bisa menangkap isyarat dari pria itu untuk mengikutinya.

.

Meskipun bukan yang pertama kali baginya untuk memasuki _suite president_ seperti ini. Tetap saja, dirinya tak bisa berhenti untuk berdecak kagum dengan kamar Hotel yang disewa _pelanggan_ nya malam ini. Sebelum kembali menggulirkan manik azurenya untuk menatap pria yang kini tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sepasang manik _kelabu_ itu juga masih tertuju lurus ke arahnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ sangat mirip dengannya." Bergumam pelan. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada kelabu hampa di hadapannya.

"Akashi Seijuuro," manik kelabu terlihat menikmati pemandangan si biru yang tersentak saat dirinya mengucapkan nama itu. "dia kan yang kau maksud?"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ mengenalnya?" Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah si kelabu.

"Ah.. Apakah Akashi - _kun_ yang merekomendasikan diriku?" Manik _azure_ masih menatap lekat pria kelabu di hadapannya. Menunggu sebuah jawaban terlontar dari bibir yang masih terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus.

Hening.

Tetsuya menunggu. Sementara Mayuzumi masih bungkam dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok di hadapannya.

Tetsuya baru saja akan membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan. Sebelum suara bernada dingin itu meluncur dari bibir si kelabu.

"Jauhi Akashi!"

Alis biru mengkerut. Menatap lekat pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku," manik kelabu menatap datar si biru yang masih bergeming di hadapannya. "dan aku yakin, kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan singkat itu keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Intonasi dan tatapan itu sama datarnya.

"Karena Seijuuro adalah milikku." Manik berbeda warna itu saling beradu datar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Seringai tak kasat mata tersungging di wajah Tetsuya. "Bagaimanapun, Akashi adalah salah pelangganku yang potensial. Dan aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Katakan!" Dagu itu terangkat angkuh. Seolah hendak menunjukkan siapa dirinya pada si biru yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Berapa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membayarmu dengan catatan kau harus menjauh dari Seijuuro."

"Akashi- _kun_ adalah penghasil uang untukku. Kenapa aku harus menerima uangmu?"

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan," manik kelabu masih memicing lurus pada _azure_ yang menatapnya datar. "Tetsuya."

Terkekeh pelan. Membuat pria yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur menautkan alisnya.

"Mayuzumi - _san_ terlalu berlebihan."

Mayuzumi masih diam. Menunggu Tetsuya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menganggap Akashi - _kun_ sama seperti _pelanggan_ yang lain." Kaki jenjang melangkah, menuju Mayuzumi yang bergeming di tempatnya.

"Lagipula.." Tangan putihnya bergerak. Melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terlibat perasaan dengan salah satu dari pelangganku."

Kemeja putih ditanggalkan. Jatuh teronggok di lantai _marmer_. Sementara manik _kelabu_ memicing, menatap tubuh polos bagian atas Tetsuya yang kini tidak terhalang oleh apapun.

"Mau apa kau?" Mendesis saat pemuda biru itu duduk dipangkuannya.

Tangan putih menggelayuti bahu bidang. Sementara manik azure mengerling pada sepasang kelabu dalam jarak dekat.

Jarak semakin tipis, saat Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga bibir ranum si biru mendekat pada daun telinga si kelabu.

"Kau membayarku bukan hanya untuk bicara bukan?" Bisikan seduktif dilantunkan. Mayuzumi tetap tenang di posisinya. Saat Tetsuya kembali memberi sedikit jarak mempertemukan dua iris berbeda warna.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahukan satu hal padamu," lengan bergerak, melingkari leher si kelabu. "Akashi- _kun_ lah yang lebih dulu mendatangiku."

Jarak wajah semakin tipis. Kedua bibir hampir bertemu saat Tetsuya kembali bersuara.

"Akan aku tunjukkan padamu, apa yang membuat Akashi - _kun_ selalu kembali kepadaku."

Tetsuya yang memulai. Mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata masih terbuka. Saling menatap satu sama lain dalam ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan oleh si biru.

Mayuzumi masih terdiam. Manik _kelabu_ nya menatap _azure_ yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebelum _azure_ itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak pucat.

Bibir itu bergerak. Mencoba menggoda, memagut dan melumat bibir yang masih terdiam. Lidahnya menyapa. Meminta izin untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah si kelabu di dalam sana.

Godaan itu semakin kuat. Mayuzumi enggan untuk didominasi dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Membalas setiap pagutan sensual di bibirnya. Mendominasi dan mengambil alih permainan. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, mengajak lidah yang sejak tadi menggodanya untuk bergelut.

Sementara tangan yang tadi berada di sisi tubuhnya, kini meremas pinggang ramping yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit si biru di tangannya yang baru ia ketahui.

Tangan yang lebih kecil merangkul semakin erat. Mengerang tertahan saat Mayuzumi menciumnya penuh nafsu, kasar dan tidak sabaran. Membuat dirinya kepayahan untuk membalas.

Ciuman terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen menghimpit. Tak memberi jeda. Tubuh di pangkuannya ia baringkan ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Membuat pegas kasur memantulkan tubuhnya.

Manik _kelabu_ yang berkilat itu menatap lekat wajah pemuda di bawahnya. Wajah yang dihiasi rona merah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Jejak saliva yang entah milik siapa membasahi dagu Tetsuya.

Wajah yang mampu menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajah yang telah berhasil menaklukkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Wajah yang kini tengah menggodanya untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada sosok itu. Wajah yang telah berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk tidak menyentuh _pelacur_ itu.

Namun ia menyerah pada rasa inginnya. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang Akashi rasakan saat menyentuh sosok itu. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang Akashi rasakan hingga terjerat pada sosok itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Mendesis, sebelum kembali mencumbu pemuda di bawahnya.

Kasar.

Itulah yang Tetsuya rasakan saat pria itu mencumbu dirinya. Namun dirinya pasrah. Mencoba membalas cumbuan pria itu semampunya.

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh keduanya sudah tidak terlapisi sehelai benang. Mayuzumi sudah terjerat dan tak bisa berhenti. Ia ingin menikmati sekaligus menghancurkan. Tersenyum puas. Saat dirinya berhasil membuat si biru mendesah diantara rintihannya.

.

Triangle

.

Duduk diam dengan sepasang _crimson_ yang menjelajah. Seolah mencari, sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang seharusnya ada di hadapannya saat ini. Seseorang yang seharusnya tengah memasang seulas senyum dengan tangan yang bergerak lincah menuangkan liquid ke dalam gelas.

Namun sejauh _crimson_ itu menjelajah, sosok yang dicari-cari itu tak tampak. Membuat kedua alis merah itu berkerut bingung. Bertanya dalam hati. Dimana sosok itu sekarang?

"Anda mencari Tetsuya, Tuan?"

Bukannya tidak tahu. Pemuda dengan helaian _raven_ itu sudah memperhatikan si merah yang sejak tadi hanya menatap sekeliling tanpa memesan minuman. Dan dirinya sangat tahu sosok itu. Sosok yang belakangan ini rutin datang mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Manik _crimson_ langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian menganggukkan kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_.

Senyum lebar masih terukir di wajah si _raven_. "Sayangnya hari ini, Tetsuya tidak masuk kerja, Tuan."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur cepat dari bibir si merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya terkekeh pelan sebelum berdeham dan kembali bersuara. "Tetsuya bilang tubuhnya sedang tidak fit sehingga tidak bisa masuk kerja." Senyum di wajah pemuda itu menjadi sebuah ringisan. " _Pelanggan_ nya semalam benar-benar keterlaluan karena membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa masuk kerja." Menggerutu pelan tanpa ia sadari.

"Dimana?" Pertanyaan singkat itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Mencoba mengabaikan gerutuan si _raven_ dengan name tag Takao Kazunari yang tersemat di dadanya itu sedikit mengusiknya.

"Eh?"

"Alamat Tetsuya."

.

Triangle

.

Seharusnya saat ini, dirinya tengah beristirahat dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya empuk. Panggilan dari beberapa pelanggannya saja sudah ia abaikan sejak tadi. Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak ingin melakukan gerakan apapun karena seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Pelanggan yang baru saja ia layani semalam memang luar biasa. Karena sudah berhasil membuat dirinya tak berdaya seperti saat ini.

Namun bel apartemennya yang berbunyi membuat dirinya harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Menahan sakit yang menyerang ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih dirinya beranjak. Menyusuri setiap ruangan apartemen sederhananya untuk mencapai pintu. Melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang sudah mengganggu waktu berharganya.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya saat dirinya berada tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya terulur, memegang knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Manik serupa langit itu membola sepersekian detik sebelum kembali datar. Udara terasa berat di sekitarnya, saat di hadapannya berdiri sosok itu.

"Anda—"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

a/n: apalah daya ini? :'(

seharusnya ff ini jadi salah satu entry buat event AKAKUROXYGEN tapi karena terjadi sesuatu akhirnya gagal. Fict ini mau dibuat 3shot. Jadwal update tak menentu, jadi jangan harapkan author abal ini buat update cepet. Viz udah peringatkan, biar ga dianggap PHP.

Btw.

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou** buat **Cuya bininya Sei**.

Semoga Cuya panjang umur biar bisa nemenin Sei sampai kakek-kakek.

.

 **Mind to review ^o^**


End file.
